home again
by nalaishida101
Summary: hinata and ino are sisters, and they are comming back to the town they grew up in, will hinatas dark pass come back to haunt her or will her new connection save her? hinaXkiba inoXshika OC sucky summary! dont own naruto!


**Home Again**

I never thought me and my sister would ever be in this town again I sighed seeing my breath in the ice air looking around seeing the snow fall softly to the ground forming more little mountains of snow, I leaned against my ice covered car looking up at the new apartment our parents are helping up stay in for collage, not wanting us to be alone they wanted us to apply to the same collages, behind my back our mother must have applied us here back home into the university I tightened my fist and bit my lip, force of a bad habit ,I just pray I don't ever see him again. I just couldn't handle seeing him. I shook my head before the memories came back the snow flying off my hair ,I leaned down looking at my sister fast asleep in the passenger seat I smiled as I got a warm feeling over me as I got in to the heat blazing car. I looked over at her as she shook her shoulder softly " ino come on, where here" she groaned rolling over looking around as she stretched out her light blue eyes taking in the snow as she sat up " well that was quick!" she smiled as she pushed her hand threw her blonde hair. I smiled and punched her arm softly "you were asleep the whole time I was driving for 6 hours!" I groaned rubbing my eyes; ino rolled her eyes looking up at the apartment building. "So the movers are done?" I nodded looking out side the window as I turned off the car " yea they finished twenty minuets ago." ino looked at me then touched my arm " you sure your okay? I don't wanna be here I had a dream about him I but it was different he was nice to me an-" I held up my hand cutting her off I just didn't wanna here it, I couldn't stomach it. The car filled with the chill of winter ino rubbed her arms as she got out looking out me " you cant sit in here for ever hinata" she smiled shutting her door as she grabbed her bags from the back as she walked up the stairs of our apartment on the third floor she walked down the hall from my sight as I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I sighed looking down as I saw my phone I grabbed it quickly texting ino saying "going to the store need food for dinner be back soon lock the door" pressing send, I turned my car back on as I drove the street ringing the steering wheel I turned into the parking lot of the store getting out I zipped up my jacket walking thought the snow, my boots crunching against the frozen ground as I walked into the sliding doors I grabbed a shopping cart as I wheeled thought the store I used my hand to shake the snowflakes from my dark lavender locks I threw things into the cart as I looked for some sort of dinner I sighed giving up as I went through check out and carrying my three bags of junk I walked outside to my car digging in my pocket for my keys I looked up to see this guy leaning against my car . My chest tightened as I things ran through my mind like flashing lights. I approached the hooded figure against my car as I coughed softly "c-can you please g-get of my car?" I said softly studdering as the man looked up at me I sighed relief when it wasn't who I was thinking of , then out of nowhere four more guys surrounded me and I gripped my bags tighter " is there something you need" the guy leaning on my car approached me as grabbed my chin looking in my eyes as mine studied his face he had a tanned skin and golden brown eyes that made me melt in my boots he had shaggy light brown hair that hung above his eyes as he came closer to my face I snapped back in to reality "I've never seen you around before you new here?" his voice was like honey that made me smile I bit my lip as I pulled my face from his hand as I thought quickly "y-yes I am" I lied as bit back down on my bottom lip again chewing it " you shouldn't do that it messes up your pretty lips" he winked as he pulled back his hood as I stepped back softly this guy was gorgeous my breath caught in my throat as he grabbed my keys out of my hand I popped my trunk as he grabbed my bags putting them in the back and shutting it as he handed me my keys back as he smiled " here you go ma'am " I opened my car door getting in a I started shutting it he grabbed my door holding it open " hey what's your name?" he said leaning closer to me, I felt my cheeks get warm as I bit my lip again " my name is hinata but just hina for short " he smiled as he handed me a folded up piece of paper " it's nice to meet you hina" he shut my door I watched him and his friends walk away I stared after him as he looked back I looked away quickly blushing as I glanced back to see him smiling . I smiled back as my phone rang making me jump I grab it quickly "what?" I yelled "gezz bitch much?" I heard ino's voice I sighed starting my car " I'm on my way home now ino calm down " ino sighed softly " I ordered pizza you were taking too long " I glanced at the clock in my car "it's been fifteen minutes ino" I giggled as I pulled out of the parking lot " just hurry home before I eat all the food!" she hung up I rolled my eyes softly as I drove down the street I looked down at my lap where the folded paper sat I smiled as picked it up opening it inside was a number and at the top it said the name kiba smiling and blushing as I shoved it into my pocket as I pulled into our apartment complex parking I smiled getting out "may be its good to be home again I whispered to myself as I grabbed the bags from the trunk walking up stairs.


End file.
